


Stachel Violació

by D_Grade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood Kink, M/M, Rape, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Grade/pseuds/D_Grade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaguely set in the Middle ages where Demons and Angels wage war.</p><p> This creature lived for the suffering of others. Castiel wondered if the demon had thoughts of anything else. Even in the eyes of the most twisted of monsters they served a purpose, for their own goals, their dark god. Dean appeared to be a vast empty hole of nothing.</p><p>"You'll serve me in many ways, whether you like it or not, want or not. You are my toy to play with for as long as I want to play with you. You will learn soon enough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stachel Violació

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tellnoone_Noonetells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tellnoone_Noonetells/gifts).



> This is semi-graphic in describing wounds and broken limbs, with a smattering of bloodplay and highly scripted rape with rape orgasms. Assuming you read the tags it's why you are here, because I'm not sure how much more warning I can give than that.
> 
> Not my usual flavor of story, but I wrote it for my dearheart Tellnoone_Noonetells because she's a deviant like that.
> 
> My beta is late so edit to be posted later.

He was predicament.

That didn't seem quite right.

He was in a dire emergency.

Castiel, fifth battalion squad leader for God's army, was well and truly in a bind. It had been an ambush. The demons had amassed a strategic attack. Cunning, inferior, moral-less creatures that they were, it was common place they used trickery and underhanded tactics to fell their opponents. In most cases it didn't amount to anything against an angel, as powerful creatures they were, very few weapons in existence could hurt them and fewer still could eliminate them. Resistant to dark magic, most spells were rendered invalid. Castiel should have been near invulnerable to whatever trapped laid before him. Instead his soldiers were scattered, fighting for their lives and he was stuck without chance of aid. He was in the midst of fighting a rather strong demon. One he had not known existed. One did not become so high up in Hell's ranks without the angels finding out about it. It was in a demon's nature to be vain and prideful, to put themselves out there and be known.

He propped himself up against a boulder, or rather, the boulder crushing his left sliver wing. It was such a barbaric method of trapping him, but it was working. The demon had been fast, strong and patient. Using such crude, little parlor tricks, luring Castiel away and nipping at him little by little. He hadn't noticed the placement of strings and wires that launched sharp objects at him, were nicking at him in his armor-less spots to draw blood. Blood the demon used in some spell nullify his grace. Castiel could feel it just out of his reach, deep within him, but unable to harness it. Then he fell, very far down, off the cliff. Once he woke, minutes or maybe even hours later, the pain he felt over his body was immense. The most he had felt in his lifetime. It was near intolerable, and rather a chore to move and breath.

Broken wing aside, he also had a broken leg, also to his left. His ribs and left arm may have been fracture. He must have fallen and landed on that side of his body. To top it off there were numerous cuts and bruises of various sizes all over his form. Castiel's vision was rather impaired, it looked to him as though the forest was moving in a rhythmic wave. That had never happened before. Struck with a coughing fit, it jarred his whole body and amplified the pain, as it turned to hacking up globs of thick fluid. It was when he could open his eyes minutes later, he could see he choked up blood, painting a portion of the rock. He lowered his head to the chilling, unerring surface.

Castiel's sense of time was severely compromised and senses dull, so it came as a shock when a shadow fell over him. He opened is eyes to slits, to see the figure before him in mere peasant clothing. Right in front of him really. Crouched to eye level, elbows propped up on his knees and his fists tucked under his chin, was the demon who felled Castiel. Smiling at him so smugly, all pearlescent white teeth. It would have been a smile someone made in great joy and pleasure, but with the black of the demons eyes, the only kinds of positive emotions they felt were in delivering pain. Well the demon must have been gorging himself on happiness, because Castiel was in a lot of it. Refusing to let this fact be known, the angel tried schooling his face to something neutral. A momentousness task in itself. It seemed to please the demon all the more as he tilted his head and cooed.

"Looks like the pretty birdy broke his wing. Does it hurt pretty bird?" The demon's hand reached out to toy with Castiel's hair. The angel smacked his head against the rock to try and escape it. The move just resulted in agonizing pain as the demon jovially laughed. It was around then Castiel felt a trickle of blood pour down his cheek. Furrowing his brow and breathing heavily, he tried his best to keep from voicing his displeasure. The robust laugh that met his ears was as irritating as it was painful, festering in his head and causing his brain to throb. At least it felt like it. A hand lifted his cheek and this time Castiel re-framed from flinching.

The creature's thumb lightly stroked at Castiel's jaw, fingers gingerly holding his chin. The demon wasn't even looking at him in the face, but all over the angel's injured body. The armor plates Castiel wore had helped eased the blow of his fall, but now they were dented and mangled. At this point they hurt more than they helped, resting against sensitive wounds. The creature of hell lifted a brow up, his eyes turning from black pools to something resembling a human. A rather striking pair of green eyes met his, just as the demon used his tongue to wet his bottom lip. He spoke as though he was giving Castiel's a medical diagnosis.

"Well it looks as though you are very fucked my dear." Castiel met the demon's eyes with a look that spoke of his lack of amusement. The hell-spawn smiled in return. "Aren't you just a little chatterbox. Can't get you shut up." His stare took on a glare of defiance. Moments after Castiel screamed out as the hand at his cheek fell to his broken leg and squeezed. It had just been mere seconds of a punishing grip, but even when released it still felt to be in excruciating pain. The demon's hand came to rest on his exposed right hip, metal cracked open exposing the skin, more soothing thumb strokes as a way of taunting Castiel. The message was clear, the demon was toying with him and by the signs of it, it would not be quick. Panting through the pain Castiel closed his eyes and said.

"If you do not kill me while you have the opportunity now, I will not show the same carelessness later." His ears were assaulted with an obnoxious, grating, roar of laughter. The inhuman abomination slapped at Castiel's knee, the uninjured one. Moving to Castiel's right side, he sat himself down in the angel's space sitting in front of the uninjured wing. The creature of hell wore an triumphant smile and vibrated self-satisfaction.

"Oh pretty bird, I am so going to enjoy our time together." A hand came around and stroked over the angel's shoulder, lightly tickling at his neck. "You however, maybe not as much. But hey, if you make nice, I might be inclined to show a little generosity." Another hand came up and rested over Castiel's flaccid member, not grasping, merely resting over the appendage. "I can be a very good friend."

Castiel was stricken with horror. He felt bile in his throat and earnestly struggled against his attacker. Though his thrashing did not last long. His wing had still been trapped, causing immeasurable pain as he fought to pull it out. His left leg throbbed terribly, when he tried to kick out. All he really managed to do was shove at the demon with his good arm and the attempt to smash his good wing against him did not work out. The demon hardly expelled any effort in gripping at the base of his wing, a hand about Castiel's good wrist, effectively stopping him. Dean kneeled beside the captive angel. For his actions Castiel received a condescending tsk.

"You know, I'm not even surprised by this. I have to say, I'm oh so delighted to see you struggle. It would hardly be any fun at all if there had been no peck to your beak." Tightening his grip at the base of Castiel's wing, Dean pressed down harder and harder until biting at his lip could not stop Castiel from screaming out. There was a pause as Dean leaned in and spoke into the angel's ear. "It's such a shame to see such beautiful wings on such nasty creatures. You angels are all the same, so smug and self-righteous up in your high tower. Dancing on the clouds, looking down on all of creation as though it were speck of dirt in white room. Tell me how you feel now pretty bird, stuck in the mud, wings clipped and no way out. If I were you, I'd get to groveling really quick. It might bring out a little mercy in me, hearing pleas from the lips of an angel."

The demon's grip on his humerus bone relented and Castiel collapsed against the boulder. Fractured arm unpleasantly holding his weight, but he was in too much pain to care. Everything hurt, everywhere. A gentle, vile, hand started smoothing down his feathers. It seemed to be a pattern with the demon, a moment of kindness followed with a brutal action of pain. Castiel knew no matter what he did or how he pleaded the hell-spawned creature would do as he liked. He'd punish Castiel's fictitious transgressions or "reward" him whenever the mood struck. The angel's choices were limited. He was left to endure the demon's wrath until such time the spell wore off or was broken. The most likely outcome would be once Castiel was no more.

Crying out, Castiel didn't notice when the demon moved, but he was consumed by an all-encompassing agony as the creature moved the rock off of the angel's crushed wing. The pain came from disturbing the appendage, as all the numb nerve endings were awoken at once. Castiel did writhe and flail around as he choked up more blood. If there were any forest creatures nearby before, they certainly were not after his cry of bloody murder. Face down in the dirt there were honest tears on his face. It was awful, it was in that moment he truly felt at his lowest. Stuck at the feet of a malevolent demon, said demon seeing him so weak and vulnerable. For the first time ever Castiel wanted to die, it was demoralizing.

The demon kneeled down before him once again. He placed a hand at his head, caressing his hair, petting as though the angel were an animal. If Castiel had any fight left in him, he'd bite the bastard's fingers off. As it were, he laid there motionless. His broken wing twitched, blood seeping out and staining the earth. Castiel didn't care if he lived anymore, he just fervently wished to see the demon erased from existence.

"You look so lovely covered in blood pretty bird." It was revolting just how reverent the demon's voice sounded in that moment. "Red is a good color on you." The hand not currently stroking his hair moved to his wing. "It's so wonderful to see your silver wings stained with your blood."Castiel braced himself for pain, but was met instead with the demon grooming his feathers again, being careful not to stimulate pain from the injuries. The angel was not soothed.

"Why do you continue with this farce? Do my screams of agony not please your sick, black heart?" He tried to put some force in his words, but it was hardly more than a loud whisper. The demon snorted, both hands came to rest on Castiel's wings and glide over the feathers.

"Your screams do plenty to get me hot and bothered pet, but I find satisfaction in more than just making you loathe your wretched life. Though that's currently in my top five biggest pleasures." Castiel seethed where he laid, his good hand closing into a fist and he furrowed his brow.

"I'm no pet of yours. I am a servant of..."

"His great and mighty blah blah blah. Newsflash kitten, if God gave one iota of a crap about you, you wouldn't be here right now about to get the holiness fucked out of you." There was a shiver of terror that ran up Castiel's spine before the demon was ripping at the metal on his arm. The movement was only mildly discomforting, but it drove home just how real the threats were. This arrogant, detestable creature of all that was unholy, wanted to violate him in every sense of the word.

The removing of his armor plating became painful when the demon pulled it off his broken leg. Just ever so slightly less so than when the parts around his wings were ripped from him, hitting the sensitive exposed nerves. There were groans and whimpers from the pain, but Castiel was so weakened that at this point screaming wasn't worth the effort, though he let out a few more tears. When the armor was gone from his body, leaving nothing but light materiel of his shirt and pants, the angel trembled. It wasn't from the weather or even fear, his body temperature had risen while his skin was cold to the touch. He was experiencing some amount of shock from blood loss.

When he felt the demon's hand on his bare back, lifting up his shirt, Castiel was unsure if he was literally or figuratively being burned. He felt a sensation of pain from heat, but it was hard to differentiate if that was real or in his head, or just pain from the wounds that covered his body. He lifted his hand to grip at the demon's arm, but without his grace it was no more than a tight squeeze. He was as weak as a newborn babe and he could not use his powers to obliterate the abomination. The creature ran a hot palm over the angel's back, leaning into the angel just a bit farther.

"Tell me feathers, how does it feel being belly down in the dirt, at the feet of a demon?" There was a tear as Castiel was jerked around. The hell-born creature tore at his dressings, shirt ripped in half, as a wayward hand slid down and fondled at the angel's ass. Castiel felt humiliated and enraged like never before. The language of the angels falling pass his lips, damning and cursing the creature for his transgressions. It made the demon laugh, smacking lightly at the angel's backside playfully. "Think I'd love to hear my name wretched from your lips. You should call me Master, pretty bird. Master Dean."

"I do not serve the likes of you fowl creature. I'd rather die." Fingers threaded in his hair as Castiel was force to arch and look into insipid green eyes. The demon, Dean, grinned at him. The angel could see beyond the fake smile on the abomination's lips, his true emotions were on display in his gaze. It wasn't even rage, or hatred, it was the look of a madman. There was no reason in Dean's madness, just pure unadulterated pleasure. This creature lived for the suffering of others. Castiel wondered if the demon had thoughts of anything else. Even in the eyes of the most twisted of monsters they served a purpose, for their own goals, their dark god. Dean appeared to be a vast empty hole of nothing.

"You'll serve me in many ways, whether you like it or not, want or not. You are my toy to play with for as long as I want to play with you. You will learn soon enough." Dropping the grip on his hair, Castiel fell forward, smacking his face onto the ground. Dean moved, still on his knees, behind him in seconds. He proceeded to force the pants off of Castiel's body. Once they were removed, the break in the angel's leg became obvious. The giant green, blue, purple colored bruises surrounding the area were vibrant and large. If you looked hard enough you could even make out the lump of bone were the split was made. The demon trailed his fingers over it lightly, causing prickles of pain just from the slight stimulation. Using his pointer and middle finger, he walked them up and over the area. Castiel tried not to jerk his leg away, it would only hurt more, but he couldn't stop the flinching. His body trying to instinctively move away, only to make it worse. The hand stopped at the underside of Castiel's rear and grasped the flesh tightly. The angel gasped as he tried to crawl away. It was futile. Burying his face into his hands, he tried to keep from allowing the demon to hear his pained whimpers anymore. He refused to give him the satisfaction.

Despite the vow to himself, moments later he cried out. Dean sat on his thighs, the weight a terrible pressure on his wounds. Hands pressed onto his upper back. The scorching heat merciless, though truth be told, everything hurt. The angel gritted his teeth, withholding any noise more as the demon clawed grooves into Castiel's back, leaving redden welts with light blood droplets forming sporadically. He managed to handle the action well enough, but was dumbstruck when he felt a tongue lick at the scratch. It was a strange feeling between too much and relieving. Dean didn't stop with doing it once. He made little tongue laps over the angel's broken skin, never consistent with where they started. It wasn't pleasant enough to sooth the pain, but it was doing something. When the demon's mouth ended up right at his rear cheek Castiel jerked forward. Teeth left a imprint behind, but did not break the skin, Castiel however broke from his promise of silence.

"What do you think you are doing?" He put forth as much aggression as he could, it still ended up no more than a gruff whisper. Castiel felt the hellish creature's smile on his skin, lips burning against him. For Dean being so boisterous, the angel received no response. A shocked gasp later had him honestly dig his fingers in the dirt and attempt to pull away. A tongue at his entrance, behind his sac, Dean's mouth laved over the puckered flesh ravenously. Hands held fast and tight at Castiel's hips, shifting them around did little other than instigate his injuries. The demon was still much stronger and undeterred that his actions distressed the angel. Though what the vile abomination was doing to him now felt so much worse than the damage he sustained.

The arrogance the creature had at just using a warrior of god at his leisure made Castiel fury increase. The sick feeling of the tongue laving over his private parts in some cheap mockery of intimacy, made his stomach turn with revulsion. His grip in the dirt made his one arm throb, but it distracted him slightly from the consistent licks at his hole. Sensations like that of an insect crawling over your skin, leaving a feeling of irritation and just wrong. It wasn't long that Castiel's agitated squirming made the demon grow weary in boredom and a hand fell to the angel's sac. Fingers actively explored and fondled the sensitive area. Castiel did not like this new change. His wings fluttered as though he were attempting to take flight. The injured one stung heavily with the involuntary movement, doing no more than causing pain and displacing the air around them.

The heat Dean generated felt unnaturally high, Castiel was sure that it wasn't in his head, but the hellish creature's constant temperature. It was near unbearable for that feverish warmth to be concentrated on his genitals. Palms massaging and petting all over. The disturbing part was for all Dean's violation, his body was responding to the treatment. His heart beat quickened as the pressing heat from the demons hands made his cock swell, pulsating from the attentions. The tongue that dipped inside him began to wiggle around, had started feeling less intrusive and more like a pleasant tickle. Fingers wrapped around his half-mast erection and pulled, making the angel cry out with what was definitely not from his wounds. The feelings of pleasure warring with pain from his injuries and his own sense of comfort. Even still, as Dean had to hold Castiel's hip up to better reach his cock, Castiel's frantic writhing was stemming from the urge to be touched and not enough from the desire to get away. Steady strokes over his sex were making him work hard to quell the pathetic sounds of want in his throat.

The pain in his leg lessened the longer Dean touched him, or rather, he was distracted from the ache. Breathing became a little harder to do, bruised ribs not withstanding. A particularly strong stroke on his dick made him cry out and the monster laughed behind him. Shame burned hotly within him, but despite that emotion, he could no more stop the feeling of pleasure coursing through him than stand up now and walk. Trapped as he was, the angel could not prevent the degradation he was enduring. The chuckle on the creature's lips mellowed. Dean's mouth pressed against his rear, kissing the fleshy part, before he bit at it lightly. The demon's hand had not diverted from his vigilant stroking, as a droplet of cum slipped out of the crown of Castiel's cock and fell into the ground. Dean goaded then.

"Mmmm, tasting you has been more enjoyable than I thought pretty bird. For causing such a fuss, you sure are moaning so whorishly." The hand on his erection stopped and Castiel could breath again. That was until a hand reached for his injured wing and he groan, hissing from the pain. Dean didn't pull hard, but the simple touch was enough to dimmer the arousal he experienced from the monster's ministrations. When the creature released his grip, Castiel felt especially light headed. His vision turning bleary for a time. He wondered if he'd pass out. The angel longed to do so.

Seconds later there was a hand caressing at his bottom, fingers dragging over his back before reaching in-between. He could feel that they were wet with something warm. A digit slid right inside him and Castiel gasped. It did not hurt so much as it felt peculiar. It wasn't as if he had any comparison, just that it was strange and very unwelcome. The warm liquid trailed off the demon's fingers and left a cooling sensation on his backside. In his confused, dizzy state it took some time for him to piece it together. When he finally did, the horrific knowledge dawned on him that the monster was spreading Castiel's own blood through his passage. His body clenched up as a cold chill went through him. Dean tisked behind him.

"It won't end up very good for you if you become a tight-wad on me now. You'd better relax if you don't want to it to hurt more. Either way will be loads of fun for me." Castiel's breathing turned from pained huffs of breaths, to fast panting before it sped up to near hyperventilation. A more uncomfortable pressure was put on his entrance, the tiny wrinkled hole being urged to stretch. Castiel closed his eyes tight and balled his hands into fists, honestly praying to his Father to be delivered from this atrocious situation. He begged to be saved. Garbled pleas falling from his lips in his native tongue. He was dimly aware that the demon could hear him, but did not care, only continued to pray for salvation. Then there was another finger inserted into him. Though it didn't come anywhere near to the pain his leg and wing had, it was an unpleasant burn in itself.

His mumbling continued, but no lighting struck.

Castiel stuttered in his pleas when the demons tongue join his fingers at the angel's opening, the slippery appendage teasing along the rim as Dean explored along the inner walls. The uncomfortable distraction blossoming into a shimmering heat. It was enough to cause his attention to falter, a humiliated whimper bubbling from his throat. As if to smash salt into his wounded pride, the demon started moaning lowly, the vibrations of it tickling sensitive nerve endings. It wasn't long before his erection came back full force, the light whimpering he made turned into sobs.

He couldn't stop the assault on his body and there had been no one to save him. Enduring the tease of pleasure was near worse than brutal pain. At least his pride would still be intact. Laid out bare and vulnerable like this, the demon manipulating his body, making him feel pleasure and just blissful, it was sinful. The worse kind, with a unholy creature being the cause of it.

Dean pulled his lips away, leaning over Castiel's form with the hand not inside the angel, palm down on the ground holding his weight up. While looming over him, the demon pressed his lips against Castiel's exposed ear. Though the angel's face was smashed into the dirt, he could still smell the blood on Dean's lips. Or maybe it was permeating in the air and he just didn't notice until then. Regardless the hot puffs of breaths on the shell of his ear caused a unwanted shiver to rack his body. He refused to look up. He did not want to see the triumph and sadistic glee on the demon's face.

Lips and teeth skittered over his ear and neck. The demon took his time in lightly kissing over and around the angel's hairline, that dirty, damnable tongue playing over his skin. It felt good in the worse kind of way. When Dean retracted his hand from Castiel's body, the angel had to bite his tongue to withhold the whine threatening to come out. He had fallen so far in the small amount of time he was under the demon's mercy, he did not want to add to that list of transgressions.

Moments later his hips were lifted up higher and the ache in his leg was renewed. A trickle of blood came from his mouth when he bit his cheek too hard, it mixed with the soil and his tears. The demon put his hand on another random, but clotting, wound. Dean used the still fresh blood to spread over his dick. It was when the angel felt the press of the creature's cock at his hole that he truly realized his grave situation. It was like every last bit of hope bled out of him with each inch forced into him. Once the blunt tip breached his entrance, the flesh parting and giving way easily enough from the prepping, the rest slid in with minimal effort.

Dean groaned above him while Castiel tried to keep his cries from escaping. It hadn't even hurt. It was clear to Castiel that Dean hadn't done so for his benefit. There wasn't anything beautiful or intimate about this moment. The demon wanted the angel to get hard, his nerves to ignite with pleasure and his body to accept the creatures attentions with enthusiasm. Dean wanted Castiel to not be able to even hate all of what he did to him. He wanted the angel to enjoy it so he couldn't even blame the attack entirely on the demon, not completely, not if he liked it.

There were slow, steady thrusts in the beginning. The demon leisurely took his time. A twist here, a roll of his hips there. Castiel had his hands in loose fists by his head. His body was mostly lax with fatigue. The blood-loss and pain kept him pliable, which Dean seemed to take immense delight in. Every moan that fell from the hell spawned creatures lips made Castiel's stomach turn. When the bile in him couldn't be held any longer he had a coughing fit, spitting out a little more blood mixed in. The hands at his hips tighten and Dean cursed against his head from the involuntary tightening. The moment of distraction made the angel slip in his diligence to withhold any noise as he whimpered. It was a pained one, but the following thrusts in his body were excited all the same and the demon sped up.

With the repetition of the demon's rocking hips, Castiel's passage grew accustomed to the cock filling his body. Hot where it touched and leaving tingling sensations as it bumped against his inner walls. The sounds that fell lowly from his lips were a mixture of humiliation, pain and pleasure. It was burning in an unfortunately pleasant way and as he felt the creature's erection sinking in farther. The more malleable his body became, the deeper Dean got. It wasn't long before he felt the other's hips flush against his backside. The coupling making an obscene noise that had him flushing in more than just rage and rising body temperature.

Dean shifted on his knees, angling down and swirling his hips around in a way that was hard to ignore. A near suffering moan spilled out of his mouth. The demon's cock inside of him nudging against a group of nerves that had his dick weeping out drops of pre-cum. He began shivering again, though it was in aftershock with every time his prostate was nudged. Castiel attempted to keep from moaning out, but after losing control of his voice, he hadn't the strength about him to gain it back. His mewling and cries were quiet, but they weren't silent.

The demon pressed his mouth over Castiel's skin were he could reach around the quivering wings. Dean harshly bit into the meat on the right side of the angel's neck where it met his shoulder, sucking at the mark deeply. The creature's pleased grumble was loud next to Castiel's ear. He could hardly feel the hurt the demon caused with the hot, euphoric burn building up inside him. The shamefulness of his position was being eaten up by the blissful feeling within him, gaining momentum with every thrust. On a particularly accurate jab against his prostate he yelled out. Dean was quick to taunt him.

"Not so pious now are you pretty bird? Instead of worshiping your god, you are on your knees praising my dick with every sound you make. Tell me feathers, how does it feel when a demon takes you to heaven? Is the feeling better than anything you've ever known?" Castiel heard every word but he had nothing to say in opposition. He could not even properly speak while moaning sinfully. Every push of his cock Dean made, the angel's body burned with satisfaction. The appalling truth was that he hadn't loathed the demon's every touch, the evidence so irrefutably standing erect beneath him. The thrusting of Dean's hips making the angel's dick sway, taunting him when his eyes opened into slits. The tears he shed then were full of guilt, while his lips still trembled and cried out with pleasure.

Staying completely still was near impossible. While Castiel didn't throw himself into Dean's hips, he couldn't keep from shifting, swallowing up the demon's arousal greedily, without enough shame to stop himself. He lifted his head so he could bite his forearm in the hopes of muffling his moans. The hint of pain didn't well detract from blissful feeling overcoming his senses. That unbearably hot sensation built up to something he didn't know how to handle. Every noise he made then was ripped from something carnal inside him. His need to release the tension, but having no idea how to do so. The mewling turning to screams as he clawed a little harder at the dirt. The only thing he could tell in that moment is the demon moved faster, as though he was attempting to force Castiel out of his mind. The angel broke then.

"Oh please. Ah...ah, stop. Please, please... don't! No more... ah no more! Dean please!" Castiel continued to plea, half delirious. The demon relishing his every cry, even as he ignored the angel's requests. Then it happened. Just as Castiel's ramblings had him begging for mercy, his body had betrayed his every wish and he pushed back on the cock inside him. The pleasurable heat reached its pinnacle and he came, cum catching on his chest and the ground. Tremors of pleasure jolting through his nerves, settling his tense muscles. There were no words but a cumulation of aborted enochion mutterings mixed with sobs.

The demon didn't stop. He hadn't even slowed down. With the euphoric feeling fading after the angel's orgasm, he became over-stimulated. It was a different kind of pain that he wanted to break away from, even as it felt good. It wasn't as if Castiel had any choice in the matter, if possible he felt even weaker at that moment. The demon's breath fanning Castiel's hair through his lewd moans. The curse words and lecherous barbs that Dean aimed at him burned into his ears, but felt muddled. He heard them, comprehended, but it was like it wasn't happening to him. The angel's wailing ceased, but he let out occasional whimpers when the demon's erection hit along the bundle of nerves in him.

Dean's thrusts were less coordinated as he worked to his own gratification. When he wasn't working at getting Castiel to respond to him, his moves were erratic and aimless. It was as though he was trying to get as deep as he could, as fast as he was able, into the angel. The demon slumped farther along his back and Castiel could feel Dean's chest against his wings. It didn't come near his injury, but had them flatten uncomfortably between their bodies.

The demon let out a thunderous cry that surprised Castiel and left him slightly shaken. Followed by several brutal thrusts into his body that hurt, even with how worked over and open his entrance had become. The demon swore above him incomprehensibly as his rhythm stuttered, then slowed. Castiel was given a reprieve as Dean shook and lightly rocked into him. Several heart beats later, the creature stopped moving and pressed his forehead against Castiel's back as Dean buried his face into the base of angel's wings. As the erection softened inside Castiel, he felt the urge to thank heaven. Though the truth as he knew it, by heaven, he was left utterly abandoned.

"Well angel. I must say I'm impressed. Didn't think you'd be such a vixen in the sack. Here I thought all you flying rats were prudes." Castiel didn't respond or move. When the demon pulled out, a pinken colored fluid slipping out of the used orifice, the angel didn't react. Dean sat behind the broken mess before him, stroking over the angel's feathers idly. It was a small eternity later when Castiel spoke again, voice low and hoarse.

"Aren't you finished? I'm still alive." It was resigned. He shed no more tears, and it wasn't a plea, just merely a statement to what he believed should be.

"Daw feathers, you flatter me. Can't say I've fucked any lovers so good they died."

"What happened here was not love. Don't you bastardize it. For a demon, you are awfully soft." Dean tugged Castiel's head so far back he was kneeling. Semen that coated his stomach and chest ran in rivets down his body. His leg burned fierce from the weight placed on it. Breathing heavily as the demon's black eyes settled on Castiel, the angel's blood like smeared lipstick on his mouth and chin. Castiel tried to settle into an expression more dignified despite the tears, dirt and come all over him.

"Pretty bird aren't you cheeky for having just beg me to make you come." Castiel flushed and a look of fury fell over his features.

"I did no suc-" Tugging at the angel's neck, the angle awkward with his adam's apple on predominate display. Dean lips right at his ear.

"Watching you crippled with lust and desire was more entertaining than I thought it would be. I think I want to keep you for as long as you interest me." If Castiel had thought the events leading to this moment were the most horrific in his existence. He had been so utterly naive. There was sheer panic in his eyes then that had the demon beside him lick his own lips at. Pleased at the naked fear on Castiel's face. "That's good angel, you hold on to that fear. It'll keep me amused and you alive just a bit longer."

If there were ever a time in his life that Castiel doubted his faith in his father, he believed right then everything he did for God up into that moment was meaningless. God didn't care. Wasn't there.

In a curtain of black smoke they disappeared and Castiel's horror story was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I had thoughts of a sequel, but likely-hood of it being written would depend on my mood and if people particularly wanted to see it.


End file.
